


Holidays Can Be Hard

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: As yet another holiday comes around, Marissa realizes she's not actually alone.





	Holidays Can Be Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



She leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes. This time of year never got any easier. Eight nights to get through, eight nights to cope with …

Well, her family was gone. She had duty, much like they had once chosen, and she had her partner.

Said partner was currently making the seat as soft and warm as he could, adding a very low level massage to it.

Maybe this year could be better. She wondered what her parents would say about the giant robot who was also her car.

They'd probably laugh, and welcome him to their extended family.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Jewish headcanon; Now I need to look at Lady Jaye more closely


End file.
